


Only Felt Religion When I've Lied With You

by punkgrump



Series: Memories of You On Memory Foam [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Full Moons, M/M, Post Full Moon, Pre Relationship, Smoker Sirius and Remus that swears like a sailor is the BEST, Smoking Sirius, Swearing, harry potter and the prisoner of azkaban - Freeform, post azkaban, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkgrump/pseuds/punkgrump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a reunion that had been waiting too long, and the first transformation in a while, everything was just a blur of pain and loss of control. Awakening in a very familiar bed (considering it was his own), Remus was confused, attempting to recall more than minor events and details.</p><p>((There are some inaccuracies here due to general rusty knowledge. giving some of the series a thorough read, I've realized some things are incorrect))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Felt Religion When I've Lied With You

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place after the full moon in PoA, featuring concerned Sirius. this isn't really compliant with my other wolfstar fic but fuck rules honestly

After a reunion that had been waiting too long, and the first full transformation in a while, everything was just a blur of pain and loss of control. Awakening in a very familiar bed (considering it was his own), Remus was confused, attempting to recall more than minor events and details.

When trying to sit up, Lupin wasn't stopped, but stunted by the soreness and chill sunken into his bones. As the blur in his eyes cleared away, he saw Sirius sitting beside him.

"Take it easy, Moons." Sirius's voice was quiet and calm compared to the the words of last night still reverberating within his thoughts.

"Don't patronize me." Remus spat out, his voice more abrasive than intended.

Sirius stood up to pat the back of Remus's head; receiving a groan in response. "I'm not. Need anything?"

A glass of water was shoved at Remus before he could answer. He looked up to see Sirius, grinning idiotically. "You'll feel better." He sat on the edge of Remus's bed and placed the glass within reach.

It was horribly reminiscent of when they were younger. The real differences were how his voice was raspy but still easily silenced; the lines in his face were deepened. Remus attributed this to Sirius and his newer, more destructive habits.

* * *

 

The first time Remus reached for the previously untouched glass, Sirius quickly grabbed it and placed it to his lips.

Remus gripped the glass from Sirius. "I'm not a fucking _child_." He sighed and took a drink.

"It's your first full moon in a long time, it's harder on your body."

"'m used to it."

"Sorry."

"You don't need to be." Remus pushed himself up on the heels of his hands.

"Maybe I want to feel sorry, sometimes."

"Just don't treat me like a child."

Sirius complied with the previous request. "Is teaching treating you well?"

"Being on the other side of that situation is... Funny. Definitely nothing I expected." He ran a hand over the scruffy, stubbly portion of his face. "Harry is hanging around Arthur Weasley's son - Remember him?"

"Vaguely."

"And another girl. She's a phenomenal student, really. She keeps the other two from getting themselves killed, I'm sure of it."

"Like you were to the rest of us."

"Essentially. 'Cept I'm not a girl."

This received a smirk and smile from Sirius. "Of course."

A slight warmth arose within Remus, combatting the chill previously etched into his bones.

"And Malfoy-- Your nephew... Not too much different from his father."

Sirius sucked in a breath and pursed his lips, exhaling soon after. "I didn't expect much else."

"He could change for the better, though. Anybody can."

"You're forgiving. It's one of your better traits."

Remus raised an eyebrow at Sirius. "It's sure as hell better than you and your infamous grudges."

"You make up for where I'm lacking there."

"We're quite the juxtaposed pair. I suppose that's why moving in ages ago went well."

Sirius grasped Remus's hand. "That's why we're Moony and Padfoot, inseparable forever."

"Is that what we are?" Remus laughed.

"Well, I would hope so."

"I wouldn't mind being inseparable forever."

"I wouldn't, either."


End file.
